


i'll haunt you

by theadamantdaughter



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: 11. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”





	i'll haunt you

 

“You can’t be serious,” she says again. Butterflies curl in her stomach, putting her on the verge of chickening out. “We’re not doing this.” 

Zuko only shrugs her off. His motorcycle boots are in the grass beside him; his worn, leather jacket and cotton t-shirt join a second later, then his pants. The moonlight makes his pale skin near white, a shock against his black boxer-briefs.

“You don’t have to,” he answers, going to peer over the edge again. “But, it’s this, or we make out for seven minutes. I don’t make the rules.” 

Amber eyes, somehow so calm and cool, pin her against the cliffside. A second later, Zuko’s attention slips to the nearby campfire, where Sokka raises a bottle of vodka to encourage them over the edge. “Come on… I know you don’t want him to find out we’ve been fucking for two months.” 

“You think my idiot brother will gather that from a kiss?” 

“Well,” he throws her a cocky smirk, “maybe not in first few minutes, but… I know what you like, and you’ll get too into it. He’ll know.”   


Katara growls exasperatedly, “Fine.” 

And before her nerve can fail, she strips to her bra and panties and dumps her clothes beside Zuko’s, shuffling towards the cliff’s ledge with her hand gripping his. 

It’s a long way’s down. A long way’s.

She watches the ocean toss restlessly below them, tells herself that hundreds jump from this very spot in the light of day, and steels herself for the water’s inevitable embrace. Zuko’s right, anyway: she’d rather this than let her brother and all of their friends in on the happy, honeymoon phase of her new relationship. 

So, with a deep breath, Katara squeezes Zuko’s fingers. 

“If I die,” she threatens, “I’m going to haunt your hot little ass.” 


End file.
